Teléfonos más que inteligentes
by NariInverse
Summary: John no sabe usar esos teléfonos nuevos, hasta la señora Hudson sabe utilizarlos, pero será un alivio que Lestrade tampoco sepa usarlos, llegando a juntarlos en un pub y que se suelten por causa de la cerveza. Regalo de cumpleaños para Tulipancio por parte del foro I am Sherlocked. Oneshot. Slash, John/Lestrade.


_Regalo de cumpleaños para Tulipancio, espero te guste, el tema estuvo un poco difícil..._

_Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, son propiedad de Conan Doyle._

* * *

**Teléfonos más que inteligentes.**

La primera vez que John salió con Greg no fue nada fuera de lo raro, de hecho, bien podría decirse que lo que había sucedido había sido un completo accidente, obra de las casualidades de la vida. Sin embargo, hablamos del raro que este par de hombres se veían siempre involucrados y ese raro tenía un nombre, uno por cierto, demasiado raro. Sí, exactamente, se trataba del detective consultor Sherlock Holmes, pero este personaje de curiosa personalidad no es de nuestro interés, no al menos en esta historia. Así que pasaremos a enumerar los hechos como sucedieron, uno a uno, que llevo a una de las parejas más extrañas y como poco usuales a que fuera probable.

John se rascó la cabeza intentando comprender como utilizar ese nuevo teléfono que tenía en las manos, no le comprendía muy a pesar de ya haber leído el instructivo un par de veces. En parte maldecía a Sherlock, ya que gracias a él se veía a si mismo enfrascado en la terrible aventura del "teléfono inteligente".

– Fantástico regalo de cumpleaños Sherlock – Dijo el pequeño doctor con todo el sarcasmo que tenía, en voz alta y estando solo. Por lo tanto no era más que una queja por querer terminar una frustración que se hacía cada vez más grande en sus manos, junto con un gran impulso de lanzar el teléfono al piso y después pisotearlo. Pero no debía hacer eso, su amigo bien le había llegado con la sorpresa un mes después de su cumpleaños, pero un regalo era un regalo y no se debía de despreciar. Al ver que se trataba de un teléfono de última generación se sintió muy entusiasmado, el iphone que su hermana le había regalado hace ya bastante tiempo tenía ya el display estaba partido en muchas partes (cortesía de una aventura a lo Sherlock), pero después, al comenzar a prenderlo, instalarle aplicaciones e intentar pasar sus contactos de teléfono a teléfono, se encontró que no sabía usar ese nuevo aparato con su novedoso sistema operativo. Le llamó a su amigo y compañero un par de veces para que le ayudara con la difícil tarea de arreglar el celular nuevo, pero Sherlock no le contestó el teléfono. John maldijo un par de veces y pensó a quien más podía acudir. La respuesta la vino como galletas de la señora Hudson, bueno, realmente era que la señora había llegado con galletas para sus inquilinos, John le sonrió un poco desesperado e intentó continuar con la terrible búsqueda del ser del teléfono.

– ¿Qué sucede querido?

– Este teléfono señora Hudson, Sherlock me lo ha regalado, pero no tengo ni la más remota idea de cómo usarlo – John le mostró el teléfono como si se tratara de un artículo de primera (cosa que era), la señora sonrió y sacó de su bolsillo in teléfono exactamente igual.

– Es realmente sencillo John, solamente debes de personalizarlo, ahora, si me disculpas, tengo una cita, pero no le digas a Sherlock, ya sabes que al muy pillo le encanta deducir los hechos.

La casera dejó a John con los mismos problemas acerca del teléfono, en realidad ahora estaba que lanzaba chispas. ¿Cómo era que la señora Hudson le sabía mejor que él a esos teléfonos?

Tocaron un par de veces la puerta abierta, alguien había llegado y John lo había escuchado.

– ¿Hay alguien en casa? – Era demasiada clara la voz de Lestrade.

– En la cocina – Respondió John con la voz cansada. Pasó un segundo y ya tenía al detective inspector Greg Lestrade enfrente de él, con las manos en las bolsas de la gabardina.

– ¿No está Sherlock?

– En San Barts.

– Justo cuando lo necesito.

– Seguro que ahí lo encuentras.

– Gracias John… bonito teléfono.

Y así de rápida fue la interacción, Greg llevaba prisa y John no le interesaba. John estaba desesperado y no le interesaba lo demás.

Teniendo en cuenta lo anterior, sabremos desde luego que cuando media hora después John recibió un mensaje de un número desconocido (recordemos que no tenía contactos) que decía "¿Dónde te encuentras maldito inútil?" era de Lestrade, cuya desesperación por encontrar a Sherlock era tal que hasta se había equivocado de destinatario. Pero John no lo tenía ni por asomo. Eso, sumándose con su desesperación para con el telefonito. Al ver el mensaje se encendió, tomó el aparato infernal y contestó el mensaje (que tardó como media hora en contestar) "¿A quién llamas inútil? ¿Quién eres y por qué tienes mi número?" El cual fue contestado a los diez minutos: "¡John! Mil disculpas, pensé que le había mandado el mensaje a Sherlock. ¿Sabes algo de él?" John, con un poco menos de trabajo contestó después de veinte minutos (y gritarle al teclado de la pantalla táctil) "No ha vuelto de San Barts" "Pues no está ahí" "Entonces no tengo idea de donde esté, no soy su madre ni Mycroft" "Disculpa, ando estresado por este tonto caso que no llegamos a resolver y por este teléfono nuevo" "¿También tú?" "Usarlo es como haber ido al infierno y volver de ahí" "Jaja, me caes bien" "Estoy saliendo de Scotland Yard ¿Sherlock no se ha aparecido?" "Ignoro dónde maldita sea esté" "¡Maldición!" "¿Quieres un trago?" "Si, ¿por qué no?"

Esta conversación duró casi las dos horas, ya era de noche y efectivamente el detective consultor aún no asomaba las narices por el 221B. John tomó sus llaves y se preparó para salir. Era la primer vez que salía con Lestrade, el tipo le agradaba bastante y no podía negar que le agradaba. Salió de la casa, caminó hasta la esquina de la calle Baker para tomar un taxi, pero antes de eso Sherlock lo detuvo.

– Estas vestido para una cita ¿Quién es ahora? – Le dijo el detective mirándolo de arriba abajo.

– ¿Cuál cita? Voy con Greg a tomar una cerveza.

El moreno hizo una mueca parecida a una sonrisa y de nuevo miró a John Watson por completo.

– Te has aceptado.

John fulminó a su amigo con la mirada y se mordió los labios un poco desesperado.

– Aceptarme… espera, Sherlock, olvídalo, no necesito ser gay para salir con un amigo.

– ¡Oh! John, si no es cualquier amigo, se trata del buen Lestrade.

– Lo que sea, por cierto no le entiendo al teléfono que me regalaste.

Y después de eso se metió al primer taxi de detuvo. Sin prestarle atención a su amigo, sin recordar que tenía que decirle que la persona con la que se iba necesitaba verle con desesperación algunas horas atrás.

Llegó al pub donde habían quedado de verse y pidió una cerveza aunque no llegara Lestrade, una cerveza se convirtió de pronto en cinco y a un parpadeo, ya se encontraba en una mesa apartada platicando con el detective inspector. Ambos tenían sus teléfonos celulares afuera y Greg estaba maldiciendo.

– ¿Qué dices? – John lo decía sin ofender, no había prestado atención por bastante tiempo, se sentía algo borracho y era cómo si estuviera soñando.

– Que escribes como una mujer.

¿En qué momento habían llegado a ese absurdo tema de plática? ¿Cuántas pintas ya se había tomado?

– Llevamos siete, más las que te tomaste antes de que llegara.

¡Tantas! Eso era demasiado alcohol en su sistema ni siquiera sabía si se sentía mal o tendría que vomitar. Lo peor de todo era el intenso dolor de cabeza al intentar recordar, ¿de qué tanto habían estado hablando?

– Greg… creo que ya fue de… demasiado hoy – Intentó hablar bien, pero el arrastras las letras y que la lengua se le trabaja resultaba imposible.

– Odio este teléfonononono – Lestrade tampoco parecía estar del todo bien, ambos rieron ante el chiste del de pelo cano y con ayuda mutua salieron del pub, pidieron un taxi (en ese estado jamás pensaría ninguno de los dos en volver en el auto del inspector) y primero pidieron que dejaran a John en la calle de Baker.

Cuando el taxista se paró justamente enfrente del 221B John despertó a Greg, que ya babeaba sobre la chamarra del doctor y se despidieron… de una manera extraña para alguien sobrio. Se besaron. Así, simplemente, como si se tratara de un par de amigos que se dejan llevar por el alcohol.

– Saldremos mañana, saldremos mañana – Decía Lestrade mientras el taxi lo llevaba ahora a su casa.

John subió con trabajos las escaleras, encontró el piso cerrado y después de no atinarle varias veces al picaporte para meter las llaves, la puerta fue abierta por Sherlock.

– Te dije que pasaría eso.

Vaya forma de recibirlo, ¿qué no veía que llegaba en estado de ebriedad?

– No se de que hablas.

– Esa forma de la que se despidieron a mi no me haces tonto.

– Eres un arrogante Sherlock.

– Y tú un idiota.

A la mañana siguiente John se levantó con la resaca más grande que había tenido en toda su vida. Después de darse un baño rápido y salir hacia la clínica, comenzó a recordar los sucesos de la noche anterior. Y al llegar al momento de ese beso de borrachos (que en su recuerdo era asqueroso) se escandalizó totalmente, sacó el teléfono y sin pensarlo y sin tardarse envió un mensaje a Greg Lestrade "Lo de ayer fue un accidente debido al estado etílico en el que estábamos ¿cierto?" A los pocos minutos recibió la respuesta "Ese beso no pasó jamás John, aunque ya puedo usar este aparato, deberíamos salir más" "¿Es una cita?" "Velo como quieras"

Ahora una nueva pregunta atormentó al doctor Watson por el resto del día: ¿A qué se refería Lestrade con ese _Velo como quieras_?

* * *

_Fue una breve pausa para el de las flores, espero les haya gustado._

_Espero Tuli de todo corazón que te guste. Feliz cumpleaños atrasado._


End file.
